


G

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Gen, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama was sure that he was still friends with his old Kitagawa daiichi teammates. Or, had been friends at least. Right?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	G

Kageyama didn’t think he’d ever felt worse than at that moment. Of course, being abandoned by his teammates mid-match had been... heart-wrenching, obviously, but this- this was something else. 

He felt frozen for a few moments, staring on with a clouded gaze as he tried to register what Kindaichi was saying.

_“We were never friends!”_

Had they never been friends? Was that true? 

Tobio had- he’d honestly thought that they had been. Himself, Kindaichi, and Kunimi, especially. Despite their differences, they’d hung out almost every weekend, and they would spend their breaks together at school whenever possible. 

They’d been close, hadn’t they? Or had Tobio made up the whole thing?

Kageyama’s lips were moving before he could even attempt to stop himself. 

“Really?” 

Kindaichi paused for a moment, his sharp brows raising just slightly in silent judgement. He nodded once. 

It wasn’t the truth. Not in the slightest, but the first-year middle blocker wasn’t about to admit that to his rival and, admittedly, ex-friend. 

He (and Kunimi especially) had valued his friendship with Kageyama. At one point, Kindaichi might’ve even called them best friends. But after what had happened during that fateful match... he didn’t like to think about it.

Kageyama took a breath as he watched the Aoba Josai player give an affirmative nod. 

A blossoming of pain settled deep under Tobio’s skin. “Oh. Okay.” It’s fine. It didn’t matter that much, right? Kageyama could quickly get over this setback in days. It wouldn’t hurt like this forever.

“Okay.” Kindaichi mimicked. 

The taller boy was honestly a little worried about ‘the king.’ Tobio seemed a little paler than usual, and his eyes were glazed - as if he wasn’t all there. 

Kindaichi shook off his thoughts and gave Kageyama a slight pat on the shoulder. He’d allow himself that much before turning and walking away out of the bathroom. He had to catch up with his teammates, and he didn’t have the time to worry about Kageyama anymore. He was past that. 

Kageyama was silent for a few moments, watching as the other boy turned and left without another word. 

God, he didn’t know why, but it hurt so much. To hear it like that... it made Kageyama feel _sick._

Tobio’s stomach lurched uncomfortably, and he scrambled to the nearest stall, giving the door a shove, and he collapsed down to his knees. 

A mixture of bile and the remnants of a protein bar dropped from Kageyama’s lips as he edged closer to the toilet seat. He felt even worse as he gripped onto the edges of the bowl. Everything felt so, so dirty and wrong. 

The raven-head gave a choked sob as more watery vomit spewed from his mouth and landed with a massive splash. 

Why did he feel so bad? Was he so torn up over a simple set of words? It shouldn’t hurt this much... right?

* * *

Kageyama had only allowed himself a few minutes of silent contemplation before he was pushing up, flushing the mixed mess down to the sewers as he went. 

He felt almost... empty. The feeling wasn’t just from relieving his stomach, either. It felt as if whatever warmth had been left around his heart had been taken away the moment Kindaichi left. 

Anger bubbled for just a second before Kageyama slumped again against the sink, a pale reflection looking back at him. 

This whole situation wasn’t fair. He’d tried his best with his old teammates... he was sure he had. 

Kageyama knew he wasn’t the best at communicating or being socially competent, but he had tried, especially for Kindaichi and Kunimi. 

He’d really thought that they were friends.

This- this _really_ wasn’t fair.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
